In general, a storage device includes a hard disk as a data storage medium, and a serial attached small computer system interface/serial advanced technology attachment (SAS/SATA) interface for interfacing the data storage medium and a host with each other. Here, the host is a computer system, or the like using the storage device as a storage space.
Since the storage device uses a hard disk which stores/reads data in a mechanical manner as a data storage medium, there is a problem in that a data processing speed is slow.
In order to solve the problem, recently, a storage device which includes one or more memory disks provided with a plurality of semiconductor memories for high-speed data input/output so as to be used as a data storage medium instead of the hard disk has been released.
However, the existing storage device still uses the SAS/SATA interface, which cannot catch up with the data processing speed of the memory disk having high-speed data input/output performance, as an interface between the data storage medium and the host. Therefore, there is a problem in that the performance of the memory disk cannot be properly utilized.